Moldable explosives have widespread applicability in military and industrial applications. Concurrent with this widespread use are efforts to make such moldable explosives less sensitive to unintended detonation—a characteristic which is generally known in the art as insensitive munitions (IM).
Accordingly, moldable explosive compositions which exhibit this IM characteristic without significant loss of energetic output would represent an advance in the art.